


【纯肉习作】有关性转和铃铛的一切

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 为Davina和女装辛纷纷上头所以产出的纯磨镜文学（道具是铃铛）人生中第一篇肉文笔稚嫩还请大家见谅qaq





	【纯肉习作】有关性转和铃铛的一切

azi的身子就像留着蜂蜜与牛奶的迦南美地一样……那柔软却坚挺的乳峰留着香甜的奶，顺着云朵般的腹一路向下，半开半阖着的神秘洞穴在吐露着纯洁而淫乱的蜜…仿佛是这个夏夜最后一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。  
“真漂亮……我的天使，”克劳莉虔诚的低下头，轻轻吻了一下那朵粉嫩玫瑰上最敏感的蕊，“你可真漂亮。”  
azi颤抖着，她迷茫的睁着蓝色的眼，看着克劳莉的头越埋越低，“不、不要用舌头……啊！”  
克劳莉的舌头像最狡猾的蛇一样滑进了azi圣洁的伊甸园，她贪婪的吮吸着azi体内最隐秘而甜美的汁液，手也游走到了azi雪白的双峰放肆的亵玩着，成功激起azi体内第一次爆发的火山。

克劳莉心满意足的抹了抹嘴唇，高潮后的azi可爱的让她忍不住用最淫邪的手段玩弄她。克劳莉把纤长的手指插入azi微张的嘴里，搅动着她黏腻温暖的口腔，“乖，舔湿一点。”  
azi的舌头顺从的与那根手指纠缠着，津液就像她的理智一样逐渐流失开来，克劳莉凑过去，用舌头勾画着那道淫靡的水线，这厢她的左手在azi口腔中肆虐，右手依然不放过azi身下那只娇嫩的小口，azi承受不住的哭了起来，克劳莉却笑的越发开心。

克劳莉觉得时间差不多了，azi未经人事的花苞已经被蜜液泡的亮晶晶的，而自己早就准备好了。她从枕头边的小盒子里拿出两只铃铛，放到azi耳边晃了晃……

“圣诞快乐，我的天使…”

azi抽噎着刚要回答一句，嘴里就被塞进了一只铃铛。

“舔的认真一点，宝贝，”克劳莉居高临下的看着她，“用你的唾液把它完完全全包裹起来，一会儿这个小东西可要从你上面这张嘴出来进入到你下面那张嘴里去。”

azi惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，她想把铃铛吐出来，却被克劳莉强硬的吻住了。

铃铛在她们二人的口中旋转着，交换着，azi和那只铃铛一样被克劳莉的舌头支配着，正当她天旋地转的时候，克劳莉放开了她，并取出了那个该死的铃铛。

“天使，你看好了……”克劳莉捏着那只泛着奇异水光的铃铛，“别害怕……看着我就好。”

克劳莉撑起身，拿着铃铛的手慢慢滑到自己饥渴难耐的穴口，另一只铃铛也被她放到嘴边，两只铃铛同时进入了她的体内。

“嘶……”克劳莉倒吸了一口冷气，azi呆呆的看着她淫荡而大胆的动作，突然欺身上前吻住了克劳莉。克劳莉有点没想到，但她很快就掌控了二人的节奏，并迅速的用口水润滑了另一只铃铛。

azi仿佛看懂了她的意思，乖乖的把手伸到克劳莉面前，乖巧而激动的看着克劳莉以一种产卵的方式把铃铛吐到她的掌心中。

“现在，我的天使，”克劳莉扭了扭腰，鼓励的捧着azi圆润的脸，“自己把它放进去。”

azi满脸通红，她害羞的看着手中那只与克劳莉体内别无二致的铃铛……我的天啊，这铃铛这么大，怎么可能塞的进去呢。她偷偷瞄了一眼克劳莉平坦的小腹，纤长的大腿和中间的……

“天使，快一点，”克劳莉笑道，azi的一切小动作在她眼中都无所遁形，她伸手探了探体内的铃铛，带出许多透明馥郁的爱液，她把一根沾满爱液的手指放到azi的鼻子底下，“我的身体已经在抗议了。”

azi闻到了一种奇异的香味，她脑子一白，小手用力一推，铃铛却因为不得要领滑了出去。

azi满脸通红的拿起铃铛准备再次尝试一下，但铃铛还是滑了出去，azi急的眼泪汪汪，她可怜巴巴的看着在旁边欣赏她窘态的克劳莉，“帮……帮帮我……”

谁能拒绝天使的邀请呢？

azi下面的穴口和她一样紧张的颤抖着，甚至吐出了几滴可怜的眼泪。克劳莉笑着牵起azi的手，和她的天使一起，用这只欲望的铃铛填满了天使身下这块初经人事的处女地。

azi感觉自己被撑了起来，有点痛也有点酸，她咬着下唇忍耐着……克劳莉……克劳莉刚刚会不会也这么觉得呢？克劳莉俯在azi身上轻轻吻着她的乳，她修长紧致的双腿和azi柔软肉感的腿纠缠着，她像诱惑着夏娃的蛇一样在azi耳边嘶声道：“我想听你的身体……和我一起发出悦耳的铃声。”

azi不太懂克劳莉的意思，但马上她就明白了。

克劳莉动了起来。

她们的下身像是被体液黏合起来一样，不停的交缠、磨合、吞吐着彼此的爱意，随着她们腰身的一起一伏，她们体内的铃铛发出了悦耳的声音。

“Azi……我的天使，”克劳莉疯狂的撞击着azi敏感的花蕊，“我想听到你的声音……”

“啊……我……”azi的声音比铃铛还美妙百倍，“我……好奇怪……”她的阴蒂被克劳莉刺激，她的体内被铃铛填满，克劳莉的每次动作都如实的反映到了铃铛上，铃铛每次微小的振动都让她细嫩的穴肉不停抽搐，直至高潮。

“我……克劳莉！”azi哭着抱住克劳莉瘦削却有力的腰身，然后攀上她的肩膀，“我忍不住了……”

“好的，宝贝……”克劳莉舔舐着azi的眼泪，她眨了眨眼，“我也要高潮了。”

取出铃铛的过程甚至比塞进去还要色情不堪，克劳莉很容易的取出了体内的铃铛，然后看着azi难堪的岔开双腿艰难的扣摸着。不得要领的azi把铃铛越推越深，她想用穴肉把铃铛挤出来，但她的子宫就像一只淫荡的小嘴一样，紧紧的吸着铃铛不放。她越紧张，铃铛就越深入，她终于忍不住求助了，“克……克劳莉？”

“乐意效劳。”克劳莉娴熟却温柔的在azi的穴口试探，“你太紧了……放松下来，别怕。”azi听话的调整着呼吸，克劳莉的手终于又一次进入到了azi温暖湿润的体内。

克劳莉很快的找到了铃铛，但她并不急着把它拿出去，反而借着铃铛肆意挑逗着azi敏感的身体，azi又气又羞……没办法，谁让她向这个恶魔求助了呢？她只能默默忍耐到克劳莉玩够了，由她来结束这种下流的恶作剧…

克劳莉看她的小天使低着头强忍着呻吟，心都要融化了，她慢慢的把铃铛拉了出来，但还是忍不住在最后关头使个坏……

azi觉得那只铃铛快要离开自己体内了，悄悄松了一口气，没想到克劳莉手指一勾，铃铛粗糙的口“不小心”在她体内的某一点研磨着。azi浑身一颤，也不管铃铛和克劳莉的手指还在她的穴内……她又一次高潮了。

克劳莉拉出了那只湿透了的铃铛晃了晃，铃铛的声音似乎没那么清脆了，反而隐匿着暧昧的水声。克劳莉张开嘴，把铃铛吞吃在口中。

甜美的蜜液从铃铛的缝隙中流了出来，里面都是她的天使……她的azi的味道。


End file.
